Oh Memories, Where'd You Go?
by Carolinaisabella
Summary: its been almost 3 years since the love of his life left him, and Brendon just wants to move on. Dallon just wants to be with Brendon, but there are complications. What happens when Brendon finds Ryan at a bar one day? (i fucking suck at summaries) rated M for le sexy times in the later entries


**Oh Memories, Where'd You Go?**

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you guys for coming, we love you, goodnight!" I yelled out to the crowd. They of course screamed in response, both sad and happy. A girl in the front row pleaded with me to "have her babies", it didn't really help that I was shirtless. I blew out a kiss to the 15 thousand people watching me, and then quickly ran backstage. I easily spotted my special towel that had the name 'Bden' inscribed on it on an amp. I despised that nickname, but I loved the person who gave it to me. As I put the towel around my shoulders, the pain started in my chest again, constricting me with depression. _Him_ with his soft brown hair and caramel eyes and- _no_ stop thinking about him, he's not worth it, I thought.

I half ran to the room that had a gold star on the door which in tiny letters said 'Panic! At The Disco'. Inside was Dallon trying to do a handstand and spencer trying to hold him up. "Hold on Dallon, you're gonna knock something over" Spencer said, clearly annoyed at him. I chuckled, Dallon always had the most adrenaline after the shows. Dallon looked up, or should I say looked down since he was right side up, and smiled at me. "Brenny bear!" he yelled. I groaned, that nickname was worse than the one that _he _had given to me when -no stop thinking about it. I focused on Dallon who was tumbling over. Spencer had stopped trying to hold him up. "Let him snap his neck, its not my problem" he muttered and went to take a shower. "Bren, come on, come on, let's go do something! Let's meet the fans, or maybe jump off the roof, or smash some guita-" I clamped my hand against his mouth. That's when he slowly looked down at me, almost like if he just noticed that I didn't have a shirt, and blushed a bit. "You're so loud, Dallon, why don't you calm down a bit, and then we can go get din-OHMYGOD DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?" I took my hand away and rubbed it on my jeans, while Dallon laughed. "Come on, Brenny, we're going raiding" Dallon said before slinging me up over his shoulder. "Argh! Dallon Weekes, you let me down this instant!"

"Nope, onward! To the food!" and he ran out the door, with me still on his shoulder, kicking and trying to hit him enough for him to put me down.

After about five minutes of me biting and scratching, he abruptly stopped. "OH MY GOD THEY HAVE CHEETOS" and he shrugged me off his shoulder. I fell, easily, and hit the floor with a thud. "Yeah, just throw me on the floor, its not like I DON'T BREAK" I spat out while rubbing my sides. Dallon didn't really care; he was mischievously smiling and was busy munching on a huge bag of Cheetos. I got up, and walked over to the fridge where the beers where. As soon as I turned around, I was face to face with Dallon. He put his hands on the fridge, next to my face. "Is that for little ol' me?" he said while batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly. "Little is an understatement, Weekes," I said, teasingly moving the bottle in front of his face. "Don't test me, Urie, I'll get that bottle from you one way or another," he said. I laughed, "And how are you going to do that exactly?" he smirked while his eyes stared deeply into mine. "uhh…y-you know there are more beers in the fridge, r-right?" I said nervously while keeping the bottle close to my bare chest. Dallon chuckled darkly and slowly put his lips next to my ear. "I want _that _one, Brendon"

I shivered as his breath tickled my ear. He brought his face back into my view and slowly moved his hands to both sides of my face. I shied away from the touch, it felt wrong, but it felt so…_so right_. I could do this, I wouldn't fuck it up like I always do. It's been two and a half years since _he_ left the band and me. Dallon looked down at my lips, and licked his own. He tilted his head and started to slowly lean in, his eyes closing in anticipation. I couldn't do this. I couldn't. "Dallon, I-"

"Hey Brendon have you seen my aftersha-_oh_," Spencer's voice rang out through the room, unexpectantly. Dallon quickly put distance between us and turned his head away from me, embarrassed. I looked at Spencer, startled. He was freshly out of the shower, a towel around his midsection; he was even dripping all over the place. "What's going on here?" he said with a sly smile. Before Dallon could say anything, I handed the beer quickly to him, then responded "Nothing, nothing at all," while walking out of the room, avoiding spencer's confused look and Dallon's hurt one. As I left the room, I picked up the Bden towel that must have fallen off me when Dallon was carrying me. I reached the dressing room and stalked to the bathroom. I went inside and locked the door, sliding down to the floor. "I'm sorry," I said to no one in particular. I felt the small paper in my pocket, it burning a hole through my jeans. Reluctantly, I took it out, and uncrumpled it slowly. My heart started beating faster and faster as I saw_ his _porcelain face. His almond eyes tenderly looking at the me in the picture. He had a bandanna across his forehead, under his hair that looked messy but still adorable. He was wearing a brown vest with a red-ish dress shirt. His arm was around my waist, holding me close while my arm was around his shoulder. His smile was the best part, the curve of his plump little lips that I had kissed so many times before. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek. I miss him, my perfect angel. My Ryan Ross.


End file.
